plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuars' Feast
}} 225px |cost = 12 |class = Crazy |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |tribe = Gourmet Gargantuar Trick |ability = Make 3 random Gargantuars in random Lanes. |flavor text = This party doesn't make reservations.}} Gargantuars' Feast is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 12 to play, and its ability makes 3 random Gargantuar zombies on random lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Gourmet Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Make 3 random Gargantuars in random lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description This party doesn't make reservations. Strategies With Due to its high brain cost, it is rarely used. However, using multiple Gentleman Zombies and Gargologists can easily allow the player to play this earlier. Since it is in the Gourmet tribe, Cheese Cutter has a chance to Conjure this trick and make it slightly cheaper. If the player manages to play this, the player will most likely win, as you will get three zombies of the most powerful tribe in the game. Mixed-Up Gravedigger is a good zombie to play the next turn, as he will hide all spawned Gargantuars plus himself in gravestones, resetting their stats, undoing damage done to them during the previous turn, as well as re-activating special abilities from Rodeo Gargantuar or Zombot 1000. Electric Boogaloo can boost these Gargantuars by using certain tricks or Loudmouth. However, this is very luck-based – it depends on your luck so you can end up as lucky as getting a Zombot 1000. Thus, only use it should you go late game and hope that you get good Gargantuars. While ground or height lanes have an equal chance of making any Gargantuar, if the aquatic lane is chosen or is one of the few lanes available, the Gargantuar spawned is always a due to being the only Gargantuar with the Amphibious trait. If you have an Unlife of the Party on the field, he can boost himself when you use this trick. The Gargantuars you can get from this card varies: *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Smashing Gargantuar *Supernova Gargantuar *Surprise Gargantuar * *Defensive End *Gas Giant *King of the Grill *Wizard Gargantuar *Nurse Gargantuar *Rodeo Gargantuar *Wannabe Hero *Zombot 1000 Against This card is rarely used, so the player should only worry a little about this card being played. However, when the time comes, the player has a very little chance of properly dealing with it. The player should try and quickly defeat any zombie hero with the class just in case this happens. Should you survive the attack after the trick, using plants like or The Great Zucchini could help lower the threat. In the worst case scenario, use to destroy some of the Gargantuars if the player is using a hero. Since all Gargantuars have 4 strength or more, using should be able to get rid of all those spawned Gargantuars easily assuming the player survived the onslaught. Beware, Doom-Shroom will also destroy your strong plants if you use it. Grapes of Wrath can also help ease the situation, as it can provide an easy 6 damage to the zombie hero if one of the made Gargantuars has destroyed it. If you see the zombie hero saving up 12 brains, there is a big chance that they are about to use this trick, so prepare your defense against it. If you can, use Brainana to take away all of the zombie hero's brains. Another way to avoid letting someone play this card is to defeat the opponent before turn 12, because it is a death trap, especially if your opponent is a Crazy hero (keep in mind that heroes can also acquire this card via Mad Chemist or Triplication while heroes can acquire this card via Cheese Cutter). Gallery Gargantuar's Feast stats.png|Gargantuars' Feast's statistics HD Gargantuar's Feast.png|HD Gargantuars' Feast GargFeastCards.PNG|Gargantuar's Feast's card Gargantuars' Feast Zomboss.png|Gargantuars' Feast in-game Pvzh16.jpg|Immorticia with Gargantuars' Feast (which was given by Mad Chemist) GargantuarFeaster.PNG|Gargantuars' Feast aftermath Three Zombots on the field (Extremely rare ).png|Three Zombots 1000 on the field made by Gargantuars' Feast ThreeDeepSeasGargantuarsFromGargsFeast.PNG|Three Deep Sea Gargantuars on the field made by Gargantuars' Feast look at zomboss' bulbous head as he's ringing for the gargs to show up.png|Gargantuars' Feast's sprite sheet garg10feast.jpg|Gargantuars' Feast costing 10 brains due to Gargologist's ability GargantuarsFeastCardImage.png|Gargantuars' Feast's card image GargFeastConjuredbyTriplication.png|Gargantuars' Feast's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Garg Feast conjured by cheese cutter.jpg|Gargantuar's Feast's statistics after being Conjured by Cheese Cutter gigargfeast.jpg|A gigantic Gargantuar's Feast due to a glitch Old Receiving Gargantuar's Feast.png|The player receiving Gargantuars' Feast from a Premium Pack before update 1.6.27 GargFeastGIF.gif|Gargantuars' Feast in action (animated) Gargantuars' Feast silhouette.png|Gargantuars' Feast's silhouette Receiving Gargantuars' Feast.png|The player receiving Gargantuars' Feast from a Premium Pack Trivia *It is the most expensive card in the entire game so far, costing 12 . *It and Zombot's Wrath are the only cards to feature Dr. Zomboss in person. **Coincidentally, both of them are tricks from the Crazy class and are from the Gargantuar tribe. **Maniacal Laugh also features Dr. Zomboss, but only seen in a screen. *It and are the only legendary tricks in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Coincidentally, both of them have the highest cost of a trick in their respective classes; Gargantuars' Feast being the highest costing zombie trick, and Wall-Nut Bowling being the highest costing plant trick. *There's a glitch when Surprise Gargantuar is made: The message asking the player to choose a lane for Surprise Gargantuar to move to will appear even if there are less than 2 open lanes. When this happens with no open lanes, the game will softlock. *It and Maniacal Laugh are the only robots or part-robots to not be in the science tribe. **In addition, it and Slammin' Smackdown are the only Gargantuar tricks that aren't in the science tribe. Category:Tricks Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies